Running away
by Sinners-never-sleep
Summary: What happens when Emily, a former gymnast, falls head over heels for her freinds brother Leo, only to find that he is an abbusive husband.She needs some one to be there for her. Razor or Damon?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters and do not own ANY part of the production or making of make it or break it.

My name is Tori, i am in love with fanfictions and make it or break it and since no one has posted anything i decided, what the heck minus well post my first one! So here goes!

He hit me so hard that i flew on the table and felt the blood trickling down my fore head. I tried to get up before he reached me, but i was unable to feel my feet, i heard him laugh and say, "I'll be right back babe, ha, don't try and leave, i will find you!" he had that smile on his face that i used to think was cute, that is until he started to become over protective and would start fights with me for no reason.

The front door opened slightly then was closed and locked, he was probably out going to see his mistress, Lauren Tanner, the two began seeing each other when Leo proposed to me. I was mad at him and i argued with him for days, until he reached his breaking point and he started to physically harm me. After that day i was told that i wasn't ever to be seen with any other men, mostly Nico, or friends, he even blocked me from my family!

It has been 4 years since I have had any contact with the real world. I had to say good bye for good, i hated the fact that i even had a chance to say good bye. Leo decided that i couldn't talk with any kindness or even give them a good bye hug! I remember every conversation vividly.

"Razor, look," i had to use harshness in my voice, "I need to go somewhere, don't bother talking to me anymore, you're just not cool enough to be seen with so, yea,bye." traitor tears were already forming in my eyes, i couldn't tell if he noticed. "Em, please!"He started as I walked away and got into Leo's car and let the tears flow freely. "You see that wasn't so bad now was it?" Leo told me wiping away one of my tears, "shut up!" i nearly yelled. He graved my hair and threw my head to the dash board. Razor must have saw because he came running to the car, Leo already turned the car on and left the shacks driveway in a rush.

Those words were to hard to say to the one person who truly understood me, he was by my side no matter what, and i never wanted to leave him. But i had to in order to keep him safe, i could never hide things from Leo, he took almost every line of communication possible away from me. I kept my cell phone but i think he discovered it, because i haven't seen it since the day i had to say goodbye to Razor.

"We're homeeee." yelled that familiar feminine voice i would here every night. Lauren and Leo were already trudging up the stairs to our bedroom, i had to sleep on the couch every night, the only nights i got to be in my room was on Sundays when i had to preform my "wifely" duties to Leo.

I heard the bed's head board hitting the wall in a rhythmic movement and i couldn't help but cover my ears and walk to the kitchen. I decided to look for some thing to cook, something i hadn't had in a while, i searched in the cabinets and came across a cake mix box. I lifted the box and found an unusual object lying there.

My cellphone! I had found it! I was gleaming with pride, i started to look through the phone book when i found who I was looking for, "Hello?" answered a familiar voice.


	2. Chapter 2 finally

"Hello?" answered a familiar voice.

It felt so good to hear his voice again, it sounded a little different, more of a grown mans' voice. I remember his sweet voice, so vividly in my mind. "Hellooo?" he said again with a bit more impatience, "who is it sweety?" said a voice in the back round. He had a girl friend already? Well, i had been gone for to years, she could be hi fiancée or his wife, he is about 23 now.

I didn't care if he had moved on, i needed help. "Hey," my voice was still a bit shaky from the argument i had earlier with Leo, "Umm, it's-" I started but was cut off. "I know who it is," he said in a hurry, "why haven't you called me, I have been waiting for you ever since you said goodbye, I know that Leo abuses you, I saw him practically smash your face through the head board." a minute of silence. "Do you need anything?" he asked me with a friendly tone.

"Actually, I do, but the thing is i have less than a minute to explain so let me tell you. I'm bieng abused by Leo, which you already knew, everyday Lauren comes over and i have 20 minutes alone to myself, during the week Leo works for 8 hours so i have 8 hours in the day to leave, only problem is I don't really know where I am, there is a sign that i can see from my window, i can't see it to well but I think that it reads North Mabel Drive. Exept I can't leave because he locks me in and there is NO possible way but i have to go RIGHT now can you call me tomorrow at eight?"

I felt like we were best friends again and i could speak to him like planning when we could see each other again. "Yea, I guess, we need to catch up on every thing anyways, just stay out of trouble so I can call you, I really miss you" I tried o hard not to cry but my voice cracked. "I miss you to."

I hung up and put the phone back under the old box of cake mix and grabbed some chips and soda's from the fridge. I started to season some ribs for Leo and Lauren. When the ribs were done cooking on the grill Lauren and Leo came downstairs on empty stomachs, I brought the ribs down and served them.

"Hey babe, Lauren is gonna sleep over tonight so you are going to have to take the couch!" Lauren snickered, "gosh Em why don't you eat, we aren't in training anymore, but i guess thats how you keep that stick thin body." She snobbed. I decided to go and get my sheets and blankets.

I knew that it would be a noisy night, so i decided to crash in the living room instead of the spare room beside the main room. tomorrow I would talk to Razor and everything would be okay, at least i hoped so.

"EMILY! COME AND CLEAN THE FREAKING DISHES AND MAKE SOME MORE DINNER, WE HAVE A SPECAIL GUEST!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i haven't written in a while, i have been busy lately! but thanks for the reviews i think i responded to you guys! and i would appreciate it if you guys spread this fanfic to other people please!

{DISCLAIMER, i don't own make it or break it or any characters!}

I seasoned some more meat (for my mystery visitor) and i wondered who would ever come see me. The only person i knew was, **gasp,** i dropped the pepper and it broke spilling all of it's contents all over the floor. I began to pick up the spices and herbs when Leo walked in with a scowl, "how dare you," he slapped me and finished with, "I'll deal with you later. Now hurry up and do about 10 t-bones so I can grill this, get some beers out of the garage. And clean this up!" He whispered every word so that it stung yet low enough that no one could here it, i could here a crowd forming forming outside. I bent over while rubbing my cheek where Leo had hit me.

I started picking up the little black and red pieces when a hand started helping me, "I couldn't wait to see you," the voice said, his voice sounded so sweet and calm, a voice i hadn't heard in such a long time, at least in person that is. "I missed you too much." I lifted my head to see the one and only Razor. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I jumped in to his welcoming arms as soon as we both stood , he smiled and and whispered into my ear "I'm happy you came to me." i started, "You're the only one i want to trust." He looked into my eyes and started to lean closer to me. My heart was banging in my chest, "WHAT THE HELL!" **SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE :P** Leo stormed in and pushed me down to the ground. He attempted to throw a punch on Razor, but Razor caught his arm and spun it behind his back, "Be careful there buddy!" he smirked. "Emily, let's go."

We walked in silence to his car, he opened up the passenger door for me, i climbed in. "Look, you don't know what Leo is capable of, he has men working for him on the streets on arms notice, he has authorization to so many things, he could easily find me." "Just like the movies? That's not going to happen, trust me."

Once we arrived at his cozy looking home, a lady stepped out of the house. The chick from the phone I'm guessing. "Emily I'd like you to meet.. Sarah." He smiled as I reached for her hand to shake, she met mine while saying "Hello Emily, Razor has told me SO much about you, i couldn't _wait_ to meet you!" I smiled "You must be Razors girlfriend?" I asked, they both smiled and laughed "What?" I questioned, "Do you really think i got over you after these years."He asked, he put his hand to my face and i crimped away from his hand while putting my hands up defensively, they both looked at me surprised. "I'm so sorry, it's a habit. " I said blushing apologetically. "No worries, and um, this is my sister." He laughed as they led me inside.

Maybe this could really work, no more Leo, no more being scared. I smiled at the thought. But immediately frowned as i saw a a man in a car suspiciously watch me shut the door, could he be one of Leo's men or was i just worried. I walked in the house and immediately followed Razor to his room. "You can sleep here, I'm gonna take the couch, sleep well Emily, if you need anything to eat the kitchens here, Sarah and I are going to watch a movie, go you want to come with?" He asked. "Um atually I was wondering if you could take me to my mom's? I need to see her, while you guys are at the movies, i just need to see her, i can sleep there and i guess i can come back in the morning. You know the number? "


	4. Chapter 4

I walked back and forth in front of the apartment door deciding how to approach my mother and brother that I "left" behind. The door clicked open under my reach, I heard a faint groan, "who's there?" said my mother, her voice, i couldn't be any happier to hear it, "I'll get it sweet heart." said a younger Male voice, a man around his twenties opened the door fully letting the light flow through the room, "Emily." he gasped. I didn't even care that all he had on was boxers, "DAMON!!" I screamed as tears flew down my face, i gave him the biggest hug.

"What are you doing here," i started as he led me in through my old house, i took in all of the new decorations, "I, uh, needed a place to crash, and your mom let me stay here! Where have you been Kmetko?" I gasped, "You and my mom are, ewww!!" I ignored his question, "Oh, wait you think- NO WAY! She in her room," he gave a look of disgust and caution, "with her new husband, this might sound weird but since you have been gone he has been the one to comfort her and, they kind of just happened. Oh and dont get anry, but her choice _will_ scare you."

I waited for him to say it, nothing. "well-" i was cut off by another series of moans, I felt sick listening, "Alright, i'll tell you, but just so you know, he is the first man to, how do i say this, introdouce her to comitment, so without further ado," he snickered "Honey who is it." My mom said as she slowly entered the kitchen and grabbed a mug of coffee. As she turned to see me, she gasped and dropped the mug. "Oh my lord," She ran to me embracing me in a hug. "Baby. You're home," i winced as she kissed my cheek."agh, what happened to you're face, who did this to you?" she questioned. "Babe who was it," called a very familier voice.

He slowly came out of the room dressed in some p.j. shorts and a wife beater. I couldn't believe my eyes, Sasha Belof, was with my mother.I remembered to close my mouth. "Mom, my own coach?!?" She smiled and continued to examine me. "Now tell me what happened to you." I told them my story about Leo, and how Razor came to get me. And how Leo had people looking out just so that he knew how to get me back.

"Well, you can sleep in Damons room, Damon you grab the couch." Said Sasha. I smiled as Damon groaned, it felt like we were a brother and sister. I laughed, he took everything and got on the couch all comfy, "So where is Razor. AKA lover boy. ha." he asked "He is coming to pick me up tommorow so we can pick up on things. How is everyone." He looked at me and said "Emily, Razor should probably do all the talking." I laughed and smiled. then drifted off to sleep.

I don't exactly know when, but Damon picked me up and took me to the room while whispering, "still as ligh as a stick."


	5. READ IT i need your help

Yea... so dont get mad. i havent updated in a while =( sorry, this isn't a chapter i was wondering if people would like it better if i switched the story to a damon emily, just tell me what u want, and the most popular votes will win.

XOXO~kissesandhugs~XOXO

your beloved,

Tori!!! (tenMillionFireflies) :P


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the ton of reviews on the last question i asked, everyone who reviewed said, well lets just say You will find out! thank you all so much! I need a little help with this story, i need ideas! So review!

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY PART OF MAKE IT OR BREAK IT!

I woke up to the faint voices in the next room, "Just go to the gym and train the girls, then come home, can you do me a favor?" whispered my mother, Sasha answered, "Anything baby." silence, "Check in with the police department and get a back round check on that Leo Cruz." A door opened, "I love you," Sasha said, "I love _you"_ said my mother.

I fell asleep with an aching jaw, i rose to feel an arm around my stomach and a light snore beside me, i wondered when my mother had crawled into my bed, i turned to face her and could barely open my eyes as i put my head under her chin. She chuckled a low and and more manly than womanly laugh. I glanced up to see Damon instead of my mother.

I quickly got out of his grasp scared, and briefly apologized. "Why are you apologizing, never mind, I must have fell asleep when i put you in your bed, your mom walked in and didn't seem to mind, so i stayed here. It's better than the couch!" I smiled and allowed myself to lay back down.

"I've missed you Kmetko, we all have, oh speaking of which, when are you going to go see Razor, I think I need to go and see him. Is he bringing his fiancee with him?" Damon asked as we were grabbing a bite at the near by restaurant. "He has a fiancee?!?! He told me that was my sister."

I felt kind of sad, but i was still so happy that i was with the one person that helped me with everything, we had grown so close when razor left for two months on a gig. We had grown too close to be just friends, but that didn't stop Razor when he wanted to be more than friends. I decided to elope with Leo a month after the Razor and Damon Love triangle. I knew which one was my best friend and which one i loved more than a friend.

"Well, Razor and Sarah are brother and sister, his fiancee is in Germany right now on a modeling photo shoot, she is really hot to him, but she isn't my type." He winked at me, "So Kmetko, how are you going to get Leo to divorce you?" Damon questioned, "I don't think I'll have _that_ much trouble, he is practically dying over the slut Lauren!" I wondered what they were doing right now, if he was getting people to look for me or not, i was cut off from my thought by Damon "Emily, we have to go, right now." He said casually trying not to be suspicious i guessed.

We slowly rose from the booth and got out of the restaurant. He reached into his back pocket of his usual baggy skinny jeans. He looked so, what was the word, HOT! i laughed aloud, "what?" he asked. "Oh nothing." I said playfully. HE was wearing his average cloths, His brown leather jacket with his baggy skinny jeans and His black Wife beater (sounds a little mean and abbusive :P) I couldn't think straight whenever he looked so perfect, his face was so cute when he had that look of 'i haven't shaved in a while' I loved that look on him.

As we got into his huge hippy van, all the memories raced back. Everything flooded my mind.

**Flashback**

"Emily, we both know that we can't be **just** friends." He said as he leaned closer. I felt myself leaning closer to him, "time to go sneak in to the gym, come on." I said as he seemed confused that our close-to-be-kiss was off. He climbed out of the van with me as we raced to pick the lock.

**End of flasback**

We drove to Razors place and saw a nice shiny Lamborghini in front of his house, "Thats, Kelly's car,his fiancée. I guess she is back. I need to warn you, when she comes back from her long trips they get pretty physical. Like ultramega lord!" He laughed, and then apologized when he saw that i was ashamed that i actually believed that he wasn't over me.

We walked into the semi opened door, hearing a rattle in the bedroom, that i was supposed to be in last night. We knocked on the door and they just kept at it. I felt like a fool and i was extremely embarrassed. I Put my head down and asked if we could leave, "Of course, just go and I'll meet you in the van." I walked there and heard some one scream, Damon walked out and laughed as he got into the van. "Razor was surprised and happy to see me, but he was naked so i left."

I smiled as he reached towards me and rested his hand on my cheek and gently layed his lips on mine, we gently went with each other into the back of the van and as he went to flip me over i caught a glimpse of the same man that i saw on the night of my return. He let it slip so that I could have a nice meaningful hour or two to be alone with Damon.


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part o make it or break it!

So i am so sorry that i havent updated! i hope i havent lost any of my awesome fans?! I love you guys! hahah but yea my computer was broken, so here is the freaking awesome chapter!

So here is the idea for what you need to do for me, pretty please with a cherry on top! **Do you guys like nick, is that his name? the one who payson got that back thing from, they had GREAT chemistry.** So from you i need ideas on if they should be tgether or not. and i need his name!

We lay in his van with only sheets to cover our tangled bodies. He lay sleeping and i decided to get up and walk around, once i put on my clothes and stepped out of the huge hippy van i saw that same car parked right behind our 'love nest'. *couldn't resist!! :D* I walked round to see a faint light coming from Razors home.

As soon as i turned back to go back into the van i felt cold hands around my mouth and another set around my arms and waist. I bit the hands and struggled free. I screamed hoping that Damon or Razor would hear me, "let her struggle i think it's cute!" said a voice that i easily recognized, Leo was back. Damon jumped out of the car and saw the situation, he took the liberty of throwing a punch at one of the men, the man fell down to the ground with a loud thump, Razor ran out and grabbed the other man and hit him so hard that the man fell unconscious.

Leo laughed and shouted, "Lauren get in the truck, we're gonna have to get a move on!" she then decided to do her usual 'i get the last word'. "Bye Emily! I new you had it for the band boy." She chuckled as she gave me a final wave, "see you soon!" she said barely audible.

"Razor darling, are you coming?" questioned his fiancée. I was still getting use to him having a fiancée, i hoped he was happy, i knew i finally was. "Hey, Emily get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow morning! I can come by your place to pick you and Damon up, I have a surprise for you! Coming babe!" He yelled after her as they ran back in to the house giggling.

"I'm so sorry Kmetko, Are you okay," he examined me from head to toe making sure i was okay. "God! why would you leave the van without me, well, it doesn't mAtter." He said worried as he pulled me into an embrace. He kissed the top of my hed and laughed. "We should get home, it is getting late!" I smiled and reached up to kiss him, we shared a pssionate kiss and he pulled away, "come on, those guys might come back."

My mom seamed shocked when I told her what happened, of course i left out the part about me and Damon and our 'love nest'. "Why were you guys out so late, what were you doing?" She questioned suspiciously "Bowling." "Drinking" Damon and i said at the same time, two different words of course. WE laughed and i blushed. "I'm not stupid." My mom said laughing. "Now go get some sleep." She ordered.

"Honey? I'm home." called Sasha. "I got all the information you asked for. Hey! how are you Emily, Oh i was wondering if you wanted to start training with me some time?" He asked me. "Um, coach Sasha I would think that would be best!" I said exited. "Please call me Sasha." I smiled."Damon and I are going to watch some tv," i said as i entertwined my fingers in his. "Oh i almost forgot," Sasha said, "I changed the dating policy, today, too many people are breaking the rule, even pay-" He was abruptly cut off, "No! umm she needs to ee for herself!" Damon said boldly.

We watched tv for a little while and then we fell asleep on the couch together scrunched up. Before we drifted of he said "i love you" i responded to him, "i love you more." And with that we fell into the darkness to sleep.

Hope you liked it, incase you skipped it, read the red aand underlined words up top!


End file.
